Take this Opportunity
by TaintedCore
Summary: What if Flim wanted to have Applejack on his side? Flim attempts to persuade Applejack to leave her family and go with him and Flam or he threatens she will lose everything. [one part story]


**Take this ****Opportunity**

**A Dilemma between Family and Fortune **

The apples are having problems selling cider this cider season, like always they are always running out of cider before the rest of Ponyville gets to try any of their special Apple Acres cider.

Rainbow Dash has been itching for some cider all day, she attempted to get their before everyone else, especially Pinkie because she _ALWAYS_ get's cider before Rainbow does and she's fed up.

Rainbow wakes up Fluttershy early in the morning to take her to Sweet Apple Acres to buy some cider before everyone else, but when they get there they see Pinkie is already there and there is a super long line already to the cider.

Hours and hours of queuing pass, and Rainbow is finally at the front, unfortunately for Rainbow Fluttershy got the last barrel of cider, everyone complains that Applejack always runs out of cider.

"Oh come on!" A random stallion shouted from the crowd

All the ponies mumbling and shouting all together in frustration.

"**EVERYONE QUIET!**" Applejack shouted and everyone looked at her

"We're running a little low this year, y'all don't understand how much care and love we put into our cider to make it the best, perfection takes time" Applejack explained

Rainbow Dash scoffs "You say that every year!" Rainbow hissed

"Yeah!" the crowd of mares and stallions yelled

"Don't worry! We'll have more tomorrow!" Applebloom suggested them to return tomorrow

The crowd of angry ponies starting to walk off when suddenly everyone heard an engine running getting louder and louder as it got closer and closer, a strange kind of  
transportation device drove into Sweet Apple Acres, the two stallions jumped out and introduced themselves

"Well, lookie what we got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every town" A tall pale yellow stallion with red and a white mane said, refering to his twin brother

"Maybe they're not aware that there's really no need for this teary despair" The stallion said talking about the sad ponies

"No need? But there's no cider!" Rainbow yelled

"The key that they need to solve the sad cider shortage you and I will share" The other stallion said with a red mustache replying to Rainbow

"You have cider? Where?" A random mare yelled

"Well you've got opportunity, in this very community!" The two stallions sang  
"He's Flim!"  
"He's Flam!"  
"We're the world famous Flim Flam brothers!"

Applejack just rolled her eyes at the brothers, they looked at her and smiled

"I suppose by now you're wondering, where is this promised cider?" Flim said

"Folks, the one and only, the biggest and the best, Flim Flam brothers' Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000!"

They pointed at the weird machine they were travelling in

The Flim and Flam brothers took one of Applejack's apples and placed it into the SSCS 6000 and started to make cider

"Those apples plucked fresh are right now as we speak being turned into grade-A top-notch five-star blow- your-horses-up of one of a kind cider!" Flim and Flam were being slightly overconfident about their machine.

Granny Smith interrupted the cider making to make a point

"I guarantee that what you have there won't compare!" Granny Smith yelled at them "For the very most important ingredient can't be added or done expedient and it's quality, friends, Apple Acre's quality and care!" Granny Smith continued

The brothers gave every pony a glass of cider to put their machine to the test, and they all nodded and smiled implying they liked their cider

"What do you think, folks? Do you see what the Apples can't? I see it clear as day! I know she does! So does he! C'mon Ponyville, you know what I'm talking about!"

They stopped advertising their cider and spoke to the apple family.

"So? What do you think of our cider?" Flim asked

"It may be good, but ours is better!" Granny Smith shouted

"Is that so?" they both chuckled "Want to put that to the _test_?" Flim suggested

"We could make more barrels than you in 45 minuites!" Applebloom intervened

"Easy Applebloom..._Easy_..." Granny Smith tried to calm the filly down

"What's wrong Granny? You a _chicken_?" Flim said insultingly

"What did you call me sonny?" Granny Smith said calmly trying to not show her anger

"If your so confident in your cider, what's the problem?" Flim said while smirking

Granny Smith burst out and jumped on top of Flim and shouted

"**TOMORROW MORNING, RIGHT HERE!**"

"That's what I like to hear, '_friendly_' competition"

Applejack sighed and walked away, Flam started to tease the apple family while Flim followed Applejack

"Why did they do that? We're gonna lose business!" Applejack said to herself, sighing

"Ah, sweet Applejack, something troubling you?" Flim said standing behind her

Applejack gasped "Oh, it's just you, what do you want!?" Applejack shouted

"I'm here to offer you a chance of a lifetime" Flim smirked

"What do y'all mean?" Applejack asked

Flim got closer to Applejack "Take this opportunity"

"What opportunity? what are y'all talking about?"

"Come with me"

"No, I won't leave my family!" Apple rejected

"Think of it Applejack, all of the money in the world!" Flim attempted to persuade AJ

"I'll never go with you!"

"I hear you're the element of honesty, am I correct?"

"Yes, so what?"

"Well, I have a question for you"

"Go on..." Applejack said nervously

"Do you like me?" Flim smiled

"Well...I...No" Applejack frowned

"Fine, have it your way, but we will win, you will lose your business, your farm, your home, you will lose everything as long as me and Flam have something to do with it, your method is no match for my Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000! The choice is yours, dear" Flim smirked and walked away and left Applejack alone to think

Applejack sighed "What am I going to do? I can't leave my family! But I could lose the farm, oh what do I do!" Applejack looked down then popped her head up

"I know! I'll ask Twilight! She'll know what to do!"

**This is a just one chapter story, I ****won't be continuing this, enless ****anyone really wants me too...****Is it bad that I like Flim and Applejack ****together? o.o**


End file.
